To a hit probability of a shot fired by a rifle affects many physical and meteorological conditions. Some examples are temperature, humidity, air pressure a heading of a barrel of the sniper rifle, a position of the barrel of the sniper rifle and a velocity of the shot bullet.
Positioning applications for different kind of guns are known. For example publication WO 2009/130732 discloses a monitoring device to be attached to or integrated into a gun, by means of which device with a GPS positioning device the current location of a certain gun and the location of shots possibly fired with the gun and the occurrence time of the shots can be determined. This data is stored both in the monitoring device and in a separate database, from which measuring data related to the gun can be analysed afterwards.
Publication US 2004/0231220 discloses an optical apparatus for aiming, in which shoot settings are modified when meteorological, heading of the sniper rifle and a barrel position of the gun are known. However, assessed bullet trajectory information and muzzle velocity value must be entered to the optical measurement apparatus manually by the shooter. After feeding of information, the optical apparatus automatically adjusts the settings by the measured and inputted data.